


Neil discovering his sexuality

by Vinjana



Series: Tumblr Headcanons of Vinjana [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinjana/pseuds/Vinjana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone ! Thank you for choosing to read this headcanon and I hope you will enjoy it ! <br/>They were originally posted on my tumblr so you can check it out if you want: vinjana.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neil discovering his sexuality

Neil discovering his sexuality and being more confident toward it (+ Andrew and the foxes watching his back) 

Neil is sick of explaining to the foxes that he only swings for Andrew  
So, he decides to start looking for the world to make people accepting and understanding him better (also to understand himself better and gain some sex ed because oh boy does he know the basics ?)   
Neil tries to go to a course taught by an association about sex ed in college but it doesn’t answer his questions (of course, forbid Neil Josten to ask for help even to answer it)  
Later, he looks it up on internet and maybe fumble (is that word even english ?!) across Tumblr and some post about sexuality  
Then discovers the word demisexual and search more about on internet: «Demisexuals are characterized by a lack of sexual attraction toward any person unless they become deeply emotionally or romantically connected with a specific person or persons.»   
That suits him. Does he have to tell Andrew ?   
«No more lies» he tells himself   
So, here we go, Andrew is smoking by the window in the living room, sitting on his desk (it shouldn’t be used like that Andrew, you know it !).   
Neil, Ô sweet straight(lol)forward Neil, says «I’m demisexual, thought you might be interested in knowing it»  
What he gains in return is : a blank stare (but an accepting one for Neil) + «Why should I be interested in knowing anything about you, Abram ?»  
At least it’s done. Now, should he tell the foxes ?»  
«No more lies» he tells himself  
But no need to bring it up right away like with Andrew (they’re his family yes, but they’re not the one with who he shares this nothing)   
But the next time the foxes are together for a (let’s say) movie night and Aaron makes another stupid remark about Neil and Andrew (they only brushed hands by ACCIDENT and that is the only reason Andrew let it go, that and the fact that he trusts Neil)  
And Nicky «Sunshine of our lives» Hemmick says «Why don’t you let the gays enjoy the gays while you enjoy being StraightTwin with Katelyn ?»  
Even before Aaron opens his mouth to backfire, Neil replies «But I’m not gay, I’m demisexual»   
Puzzled looks exchange between te foxes (except Andrew who looks like he doesn’t care and Neil who seems, quite... determined)   
Then Allison hold out her hand with a big smile and after everyone (except Renee and Matt who didn’t bet) finish to give her the bet’s money   
It’s quite funny how much money Nicky gambled away on the thought of Neil being gay  
And that’s how Neil learns and accept his (demi)sexuality with his nothingfriend and his (quite disfonctional but still lovable) family

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Hi ! Hope you enjoyed this first attempt at an headcanons about TFC (or AFTG). As you probably understood this is my first time doing this, and english not being my first language, I’d like to apologize for any mistakes (either grammatical or narrative). Please if you have any advice or simply critics (gently said please ! :)) to give me, do not hesitate !   
> PPS: Here is the link where the explanation of demisexuality comes from : http://fr.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=demisexual   
> And by the way if you just want to talk about TFC or anything else do not hesitate either ! ;)
> 
> Vinjana


End file.
